This invention relates to mattresses used as sleeping beds or as cushions for seats, such as on chairs or in vehicles. It more specifically relates to fluid-filled mattresses.
In the past it is known to provide a mattress having a flotation effect, such as in conventional water mattresses or so-called waterbeds. The advantages of such waterbeds are legion such as in aiding persons with back problems by removing the pressure on their spine and more evenly distributing their weight when they lie down. Other advantages of waterbeds include relieving the pain of arthritis, preventing bed sores, minimizing sleeping disturbances, and making patients recovering from surgery more comfortable. Unfortunately, numerous problems are inherent with waterbeds. One of the main problems is that the waterbeds require roughly one ton of water to fill them, and this severely limits their application as where the underlying floor structure is not sufficient to support such great weight. Additionally, a bulky frame system must be provided in which the waterbed is seated. The water in the waterbed must also be cleaned periodically with chemicals to prevent the growth of algae. The waterbed also requires heaters to heat the water, even in the summer, and baffles positioned in the water to dampen the waves created when a person seats himself on the waterbed. It has also proven to be a burdensome procedure to fill and empty the waterbeds for transporting or storing them, and extensive water damage can be caused if the bed leaks. Also when a person sits on the edge of the waterbed, or air mattresses, the edges collapse under this concentrated weight and a side edge support system must be provided. This has usually been a foam or wood framing structure or tubing arrangement around the bed, each having disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a novel type of mattress, which minimizes or eliminates the problems previously experienced with waterbeds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel air mattress which has a flotation or "spring effect" when a person rests on it.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved mattress having a superior therapeutic support system which does not require the use of water.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved support system for the perimeter edges of an air mattress which does not have any of the undesireable "bubbling-up" effects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, lightweight, and easily transportable air mattress.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved air mattress which is easily inflatable and deflatable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons have ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.